(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement in order to attach a base, a tray, a platform or a similar support on a wall with the help of turning arms that are attached to the above mentioned wall in which case the above mentioned base can be moved with the help of the arms.
(2) Description of Related Art
Previously it is known mechanisms which can be attached to a wall according to the above mentioned preamble wherein by means of which mechanisms said bases or trays that are located next to the wall have been moved further away from the wall and possibly have been locked to this position by locking the hinges or the arms with a known method to a certain turning angle. This kind of solutions are known for example in the ambulance vehicles in which case a stretcher supported by the base are organised next to the wall and correspondingly away from the wall farther out for a nursing action. In these cases the moving of the patient on the stretcher onto the base located in the vehicle and correspondingly away from the base and out is a difficult procedure in which at least two persons, who can still lift relatively large loads, are needed.
In the publication DE 1161386 B a base that is attached to the wall with the help of turning arms is shown. The base can be moved away from the wall by turning the arms. One of the arms has been hinged to be turning around the vertical axis in which case the head of the arm maintains its altitude during the turning movement. Another arm is hinged to be turning around deviating from the vertical direction in which case the head of its arm begins to move to a lower position when the turning angle of the arm is increased. The base attached to the arm of this head also immediately starts to move down at the same time the consequence of which is the fact that the base tilts the more, the more the arms are turned away from the wall. With this arrangement it is not possible to achieve such a nursing position of the patient on the base where the base would have been pulled away from the wall and where the base would still have a landscape orientation.